This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Synapses: Formation, Function and Misfunction, organized by Matthew B. Dalva, Peter Scheiffele and Yishi Jin, which will be held in Snowbird, Utah from April 11 - 15, 2010. During the last half-decade, a host of cellular mechanisms guiding synapse development have been identified. Exciting new links are being forged between our growing understanding of these basic processes and neurological diseases. This meeting will be a forum for leading scientists from around the world to discuss these links and how these might be exploited in addressing human disease. A major driving force in current research of synapses is new technologies. This meeting will focus on these areas, bringing together scientists working on the basic biological questions of how synapses form in model organisms and the development of new technology, and those with interests in understanding the links to human diseases. Moreover, we will provide ample opportunity for students and postdoctoral fellow to participate in the meeting with two poster sessions and numerous short talks. Overall, our meeting will provide opportunities for interactions among scientists who might not normally interact, as well as offer ample opportunities for younger scientists to develop their careers. Last but far from least, the pairing of this meeting with the meeting entitled Towards Defining the Pathophysiology of Autistic Behavior provides unique opportunities for high-level interdisciplinary interactions that are likely to lead to new directions in research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The function of the nervous system depends on the formation of a complex array of synaptic contacts during development. Malformation of these structures results in defects that lead to devastating and prevalent human diseases such as autism spectrum disorders and mental retardation. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Synapses: Formation, Function and Misfunction aims to foster communication between investigators focused on different model systems and those studying diseases of the synapse. The meeting will also focus on new technologies that are likely to drive future progress in understanding synapse development and function.